1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working vehicle comprising two pumps for driving hydraulic motors provided for opposite running devices individually, a valve mechanism for bringing the vehicle into a low-speed state wherein a fluid is supplied from the pumps to the motors individually or alternatively into a high-speed state wherein the combined fluid from the pumps is supplied to the motors in series, valves for reversibly rotating and stopping the motors individually, and manual operating means provided for each of the valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the above working vehicle, the mode of supply of the fluid is changed by a simple improvement, i.e. merely by the provision of the valve mechanism, to drive the vehicle at a high speed or low speed selectively with ease. However, there is the likelihood that the driver will inadvertently manipulate the operating means for a turning or revolving travel while running the vehicle at a high speed, possibly causing the vehicle to fall down.